1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a fish hook setting device, and more particularly to a fish hook setting device with a biasing member biased trigger assembly that rapidly sets the baited hook in the mouth of the fish.
2. Description of the Related Art
During the sport of fishing, it is essential to react to a fish's bite on the bait of the hook in order to set the hook in the mouth of the fish, thereby catching the fish. Under certain circumstances, such as with an unexperienced fisherman or when the fish bites quickly or almost unbeknownst to the fisherman, the fisherman misses their opportunity to set the hook in the mouth of the fish before the fish gets away.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide an improved fish hook setting device.
It is further desirable to provide a fish hook setting device that rapidly and without action on the part of the fisherman sets the hook in the mouth of the fish as the fish bites at the bait on the hook.
Other advantages and features will be apparent from the following description, and from the claims.